New Baby
by QhuinnPiperHart
Summary: Kim and Jason have return for Turbo movie, this is what happens after the competition happens. The idea came for this story from two sources, I once read that Jason was suppose to be Kim other dude& it would come out in turbo but never did. READ, YOU WILL LOVE.. RATED K FOR NOW, MA for later
1. Chapter 1

Author Note::I DONT OWN MMPR OR ANY OTHER POWER RANGERS. NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED*

This story is either going to be a one shot or not, I am not sure yet. I have ideas, its just depends how fast i get them out and on paper without my life interupting. I am sure there is many spelling and grammar mistakes in this story and I dont care. I just want to get it out and share it before I forgot it. I am huge fan of Amy Jo Johnson and Jason David Frank, plus all of the old MMPR peeps. So here is the story, it takes place right after the Turbo Movie, but before the show.

As always review and favorite, if you like pleaseeeee

*Florida*

Kim should we bring her with us..- Jason said as he pack his stuff to go scuba diving.

Kim look at him and said " who is going to watch her, why we are busy with everything."

"I don't know maybe her father"

"Jason, you know i haven't told him and you know why?"

I know i know monsters, and the Power rangers. But if he knew, you know he would care more about you two then the power rangers.

yes but i know but everyone else needs him, not just us, but the whole world- Kim

So who will watch Ava while we are there?

My mom is going to watch her, since she will be here in Florida. She already said she would.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Present day:

Match for the youth center, Angel Grove. Tommy, Jason and Adam are in the ring, holding the check and Tommy is bouncing Justin on his shoulders. All is well right now, they just defeated Divatox, a new villain in town until she strikes again. Kimberly found out, through Rocky and Adam, that Tommy and Kat are now dating and has officially decide to not ever tell Tommy about Ava.

After the match they all decided to head to the youth center. Ernie greats them, with " Hello Guys.. Wait Jason, Kimberly your back…"

yeah just for a little while Ernie—kim said

Cool so what will it be for you all- E

I know me, and Kim will want a strawberry Milkshake- answer Jason.

Everyone noddle in agreement, with Jason.

"I think we will all have that Ernie"Said Tommy

They all sit around and chat as Ernie goes for the drinks.

"So Kim where your boyfriend" ask Rocko

"Umm… it didn't turn out well Rocko" answer Kim

Tommy was trying to ignore it all but a little bit of him was happy that it had not work out between that Guy and was happy about it actually, even thou he and Cat had been dating for a while.

"Umm Kim, I think we have an issue" said jason

Kim was surprise at jason and gave him a look as she answer" What issue?"

" I just saw your mom and step father at the door?"

Tommy replies before Kim does and goes "why is that an issue?"

But before Tommy gets an answer, Kim rushes out the door of the youth center. She reaches outside and sees her mother and her stepfather with Ava. "Mom what are you doing here with her, you know I haven't told anyone about her."

"I am sorry Kim but your grandma is sick and we have to go to her. Unfortunately Ava can't be at the hospital, they don't allow it." replied Ms Hart as she hands her Grand daughter over to Kim. " you understand don't you"

"Yes, Mom I do.. I will figure something out to tell the guys, just go be with Grandma"

Ms hart kisses her daughter and granddaughter goodbye and leaves with her husband.

*Back in the youth center*

Before Jason could get away to Join Kim, tommy catches his arm. "Jason why would it be an issue if Kim parents are here."

Jason looked at Tommy and knew he couldn't tell him the truth so he lied, "because if Kim parents are here it means something really bad, probably happen is all. So umm I will be back! okay, if you see Kim before i get back, tell her, I want off outside for a moment please."

Tommy wasn't buying it but he knew if Jason was telling him something like this, there was good reason and he sat back and nods at Jason. The others just sat there, waiting for Tommy replied and when he sat down, and let jason go, they all relaxed a little more.

*outside*

Kimberly was sitting down with Ava, trying to come up with an explanation. *Thinking Oh My God, now I have to tell him even thou, I don't want to hurt him or Catherine, but what will I do. if Only jason had came out too..*

Just then" Hey Darlin"

"Hey Jase"

"So My suspicions where correct, your mom was here to deliver Ava to you"- Jas

"Yeah, My grandma Sick"

"Oh Kim"

"I know Jase, I know but right now I am more worried about how to tell Tommy. I wasn't going to tell him because of him and Catherine. Jase I don't want to hurt them. - Kim

"I know Kim, I don't either..", Just then Jason thought and said "hey I have a great idea'

*back in the youth center"

"I wonder whats wrong with Kim because she been outside a long time. you don't think its something serious.", said Adam

"No, its probably not, if it was Jason would have came back and told us"- Tommy

Just as Tommy finish his sentence, and as Jason arrived back at the table and replied to Tommy and everyone, " No its Not Serious, but me and Kim do have something to share with you all. We really didn't want to share this, considering our past as rangers but Kim's Grandma is sick and her parents had to kinda of force us to share this with you all"

*Tommy thoughts; force them to tell us, what does he mean force, and what does he and kim have to share*

Jason saw Tommy face and knew that look but didn't care because he knew this lie was safer then the truth.

" Jason what is it ,you know you both can tell us anything.",reply Adam as everyone shook their heads at adam statement.

"Well I wanted to originally tell you all, but Kim was scared, and she is still scared. But her parents force the situation or divine intervention did." Jason took a pause and a beathe and continue; "So please when you guys, hear our story, don't get mad and remember me, and kim have known each other our whole lives"- Jason replied, while looking at everyone especially Tommy.

Tommy was scared now but he wasn't going to let the group know that, so he says " Sure Jason, we know and we won't be mad"

"I sure hope so but any way here goes nothing. I will be right back"

Jason walks over to the hallway and waves for someone to enter. The whole group couldn't believe what they saw next. it was Kim holding a baby in her arms and walking towards them.

As kim and Jason arrived at the table, Jason pulls the seat out for Kim and the baby, and says" Rocco remember when Kim said, it didn't work out with the other Guy."

Rocky in shock, just shakes his head yes.

Jason replies' "Well thats not really the full truth.. Umm.. Me and Kim didn't work out as a couple… that part is true but before we ended our relationship, we created this bundle of joy, not knowing it."

Tommy spits out his shake, he couldn't believe it. Kim and Jason, so thats why she didn't tell me. She didn't want me to be mad at Jase, but still a baby.. nope i can't believe it. Yet look at Kim, holding a baby. Not any baby but his baby. I always thought if she had a baby, it would be ours but why Jason and Not me.. *

Everyone else is starring in shock, Until Catherine speaks up.."Umm you, guys have a baby?

*Kim herself, thought all of this is crazy and they wouldn't believe me but I have to try.* Kim replies to Cat, " Yes, Catherine, me and Jason have a daughter. This is her, and her name is Ava. We didn't want anyone to know because we where afraid of her being used against us or the group"

" Umm how old is she?" asks Tommy as he looks at his former girlfriend and best friend with longing.

"She is eight months, just really big probably gets that from her dad" said Kim, hoping Tommy couldn't tell that she was lying and that her daughter was really ten months.

She lying, I know it and she knows it. I could always tell when Kim is lying but what is she lying about.

Ava starts crying at that moment before Tommy has a chance to confront Kim.

"Here Kim, let me take her. You know i am always the one who gets her to calm down when she is upset" said Jason..

Kim looks at Jason, and replies" I know. She wants her daddy, don't you baby girl" as she passes Ava over to Jason to keep up with the charide.

Jason walks around the youth center with Ava to calm her down, while Kim enjoys her shake.

Tanya looks at Kim and says" Jason seems like a great father but aren't you both a little to young."

"yeah we are Tanya, I don't disagree and yes Jason is a great father to Ava." Kim broke a little as she said those words but she knew it was best." But i also have to add, that when I got pregnant, I knew i want Ava from day one..

Rocco, look at Kim and said" what about Jason, he seems like he want her too"

"Oh I am sorry, I am usually the one alone with her a lot because Jason works more then I do, but yeah we both want her, is what I meant."

"Yeah well, of course, he has to work now to support you both, I mean it is his job as the father" Tommy said without thinking but deeply wanting to hurt Kim with the hurt he was feeling.

Tommy comment made Kim feel horrible, and with tears in her eyes but trying to hide them from everyone." Actually, Tommy I have money saved up to help take care of Ava too but Jason likes to help. Now if you all will excuse me, I think Ava needs a nap, and so do I."

Kim calls to Jason, "Hey Jase its baby girl nap time."

Jason walks over and can tell that there tension, so he looks at Kim and sees the tears, so he says " Sure thing."

He sits for a moment, and rearranges Ava, blanket and stuff as Kim fixes her diaper bag, and the other bags. Catherine can't help but notice Ava features and simply ask " Hey Jason whats her full name? I think Ava so beautiful and I am curious about the rest."

Kim doesn't think nothing of it and says to Catherine," Its Ava Oli-" then she stops slowly as she realizes, she is about to spell the secret.

"I am sorry what, Kim. I didn't catch that" says Cat.

" Umm, I am sorry, I am tired from everything, her name is Ava Olivia Hart Scott. She has both of mine and Jase last name", Kim replies as she thinks, * woah that was close and I honest dont care if I hurt Tommy either.*

Jason Replies, " So I think we will see you all tomorrow maybe before we leave, or at least I will"

Jason gathers everything and walks out the youth center with Kim and Baby Ava.


	2. Chapter 2 NOTE 3

Hey ladies and gentles this is not a new chapter but i did want share with all of my MMPR fans that

Amy Jo Johnson is doing a new campaign at this link

projects/the-space-between-4/x/4140318

until november 23rd 2014 so please click the link and donate

it has some really awesome perks, such a two power ranger perks.. Why don't you go donate and help our original pink ranger out

second the original pink ranger amy jo johnson movie SPACE BETWEEN, is up for voting at this website, so go vote and spread the word

article/vote-for-the-october-2014-project-of-the-month-20141103

third Stage it. com will have two AMY JO JOHNSON music shows for Free on Nov 9th and Nov 23rd, although you have to do is click buy the ticket and it will charge you nothing on stage it

amy_jo_johnson_michael_cram/shooting_blanks_party/40493

PLEASE CLICK ALL OF LINKS IN THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO DONATE OR JOIN..

MELI aka QHUINN


End file.
